everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Trigram Sealing Curse
Warning! This webisode contains a lot of violence. Viewer discretion is advised Summary: 'The Rebel Mythos finally master the Ten Trigram Sealing Curse. ''The camera view opens up in the morning in Midnight's tent. Midnight, Corona, Mirî, Belledonna, Hanabi, Shinigami, Saaya, Yue, Aira and Ebony are all asleep on the floor, with the curse manuscript laying close by. Micaiah, Eclipse and Erin walk in with plates of fried eggs only to see their friends still sleeping. '''Erin Discord: '''Wow, I can't believe they were able to pull an all nighter like that. '''Eclipse Arrow: ''*pokes Midnight* Oi! Midnight! Get up! Huh, she's really out cold. '''Micaiah Altina: '''That sealing curse is the most difficult out of all spells to master. '''Erin Discord: '*tries to shakes Corona and Aira awake* ''Any ideas on how to get them up? '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Ooh! I know! I used to do this to Midnight all the time when we were still at school. ''*clears throat* ''Hey, hey Midnight. We got you some eggs...they're eggscelent, oh come on don't make me egg you on, seriously you're sunny-side dow- OW! '''Midnight Darkness: '*gets up and slaps Eclipse* ''Alright I'm up, I'm up. And would you please stop with the puns? '''Corona Time: '*yawns* ''How long were we out for? '''Erin Discord: '''Corona, it's like morning already. '''Eclipse Arrow: '''We brought you guys breakfast. '''Aira de Kan: '''Thanks guys. ''*checks her phone* ''I guess some of the others are still asleep. ''Erin notices Eclipse now has a huge mischievous grin on her face. '' '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Time to wake up some love-birds. ''The camera cuts to Qrow and Huli's tent with the two still asleep. Eclipse sneaks into the tent and blares an air-horn in Qrow's face, causing him to wake up and knock Huli, who was sleeping beside him, out of bed and waking her up. They look at each other and laugh a little. She then sneaks into Malachite and Hebi's tent and she sneakily drew a mustache on Malachite's face before using a megaphone to wake them both up. And like Huli and Qrow they laugh about it. ''Next the camera cuts to Arashi and Asura's tent, Eclipse sneaks in and sees Arashi spooning Asura and the two are snoring loudly. Time for payback, she grabs 2 frying pans and begins banging them together, waking the the two. '' Eclipse Arrow: 'I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP CUZ OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NOT GONNA GET SLEEP CUZ OF ME! '''Arashi Namikaze: '''FINE! FINE! WE'RE UP! '''Asura Raakshas: '''What was that for?! '''Eclipse Arrow: '''That was for keeping us all up all night with both of yous snoring! ''The camera cuts to Musette and Fang's tent. Eclipse is snickering to herself as she is about to sneak in with a bottle of shaving cream. Suddenly she hears something in the bushes. She walks in closer and draws her weapon. She sees a pair of glowing yellow canine-like eyes poking out of the bushes, suddenly she finds herself face to face with Fenrir, the Great Wolf. Eclipse quickly switches Fauna to sniper mode but was knocked away by the large wolf's paw, knocking her through several trees and into Elena's tent. '''Elena Troy and Zane von Olympus: '''ECLIPSE! '''Eclipse Arrow: '''It's Fenrir! He's here! The dark gods have found us! '''Elena Troy: ''*to Vernal* Gather the women, children, elderly and sick. Get them to a safety zone. Get the soldiers to guard them. ''*To Zane and Eclipse* ''Go get the others, it's time for a fight. ''The camera cuts to the Rebel Mythos standing in front of Fenrir, Chain's father. Fenrir: '''So after all this time, you finally decided to see me. '''Chain Bound: ''*switches Mors to mini gun mode* I would rather die here today than being called your son! '''Fenrir: '*growls and bares his fangs and claws* ''Insolent child. So be it! ''Fenrir went directly to Chain, who blocks it with his mini gun and begins firing at him along with Aura who sends in bladed gold feathers flying at the wolf, Musette, Serenity and Tarîtî tag in with their weapons and begin lunging at Fenrir and we're able to get clean hits before being knocked away but Serenity uses her gravity abilities to land sideways on a tree and lunges herself back in, splitting Hypnos into twin swords mode and was able to stab Fenrir in the arm but she was flung away. Solaris tags in, splitting Aten into twin-cutlass mode while transferring her heat powers through them and slash-burns Fenrir across the face. Sam mamages to freeze him in place and theows in some ice projectiles at Fenrir and allowing for Ignatius, Julius, Soren and Aibnatu to land a clean hit on him. Audun and Aros both strike Fenrir in the gut at the same time knocking him away. Aura flies back in and continuously slashes Fenrir with her bladed feathers, they go back and forth until the wolf blocks one of her hits, which turned out to be a decoy to distract him for Zane, Taiyang, Asura, Raquelle and Arashi sent bolts of lighting and balls of fire at the wolf causing him to stumble back only to be drop kicked by Blake and Jete, knocking him to the floor and Blake sends a hailstorm of ice at the wolf to hold him down. Huli and Fang leap up with their weapons, ready to constrict the wolf's neck. But Fenrir grabs the ends of the puppet strings and whip sword and slams them to the floor. Huli gets up and was able to wrap one of her puppet strings around his wrist and throws him over, Shaolin and Lian pin him down with their weapons and Elena whacks him across the snout with her baseball bat, Micaiah blasts a ton of spells at him but was thrown away. Fang and Hebi tag in, Hebi turns into her snake form immobilizing Fenrir while Malachite able to get a clean grenade shot to his face but thus just makes the wolf even more agitated and begins failing around and kicking Hebi off of him, Vendetta jumps in with Slicer and was able to slash Fenrir across the chest, Noche and Qrow jump in and deflects Fenrir's slashes and are able to slice away one of his arms. '' '''Shield Roma: '*picks up Fenrir's severed arm* ''Back off I'm armed! '''Eclipse Arrow: '''You stole my line! Shield ''smacks Fenrir across the face with the arm, switches his own prosthetic arm to arm cannon mode and shoots the wolf in the face. This leaves Fenrir wide open. So Erin, Eclipse and Diamond switch their weapons to gun mode and begin firing at him, distracting him long enough. Elena Troy: 'NOW! ''Midnight, Ebony and Shinigami quickly stab their weapons into the ground, activating their Glyphs, a large Glyph appears. Saaya, Yue, Belledonna and Hanabi activate their Glyphs, causing the giant Glyph to turn into a portal, Corona uses her time Glyph to stabilize the portal. Aira activates her Glyph causing a powerful vacuum to occur, Fenrir digs his claws into the ground and tries to pull himself away, only to be tied up by Mirî's energy chains and dragged into the portal, flailing and roaring. But he sticks his claws into the ground with the one arm he has left, attempting to pull himself away. Chain walks over to his father who looks up with a clearly shocked and angry expression on his face. Chain grits his teeth and kicks him into the dark portal without a second thought. Mirî seals the portal and collapses from exhaustion. '''Corona Time: '''We...we did it. We finally did it! '''Jete Muse: '''Awwwwwww Yeah! Rebels for the win! '''Zane von Olympus: '''I've never seen anything like that before... '''Saphed Bandar: '''Wow, that was just...AWESOME! '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: ''*Runs over to'' an unconcious Mirî* ''She's alright. Her energy chains are powerful but they drain her so much. ''*hoists his step-sister onto his shoulders and turns to Elena* ''What's our next move Ellie? '''Elena Troy: '''We evacuate the school. Pronto. ''The camera cuts to Elena's tent as she removes her eye patch, revealing that her right eye is heavily scarred and some area of her neck has scorch marks. Vernal walks over to her and hugs her from behind. '' ''Vernal: ''*whispers* You're still as beautiful as Helen of Troy herself, perhaps even more beautiful. '''Elena Troy: '''She did birth me after all. ''Elena turns to Vernal and the two kiss. Elena leans her head against Vernal's chest. 'Elena Troy: '''When this is all over, we can finally be together. This evacuation plan has to work, if it doesn't I'll lose more than just my friends, I'll lose my sister. '''Vernal: '''Understood, my Queen. Understood. '''Elena Troy: '''I love you.. '''Vernal: '''And I love you, Elena. ''The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes